


【铁虫】Tony Stark的养成计划

by chanlamting



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, foster father and son relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 彼得的父母和托尼是朋友，他们因为一场预谋的“意外”而丧命，年幼的彼得被托付给托尼照顾。托尼一直照顾着彼得，两人的感情深厚如父子……全文走亲子向、温馨向。





	1. Chapter 1

Tony·花花公子·天才·壕·Stark今天参加了一个朋友间的生日聚会。

 

“Richard! And Mary! Happy Birthday, Mary! 你还是那么漂亮！”

 

Tony依旧用着那种花花公子的语调，这让身为他好友的Richard很想把他拖出去揍一顿，Richard黑着脸挡着自己妻子和Tony，“注意点，这可是我妻子！”

 

“Come on!” Tony一脸欠扁的表情：“这就是我的风格，我以为你已经习惯了。”

 

Richard白了Tony一眼，当初他是怎样看不开才会在研讨会上结交这个混蛋，明明专业都不一样，为什么Tony Stark硬要来参加那次的研讨会！

 

不过，也是在那一次，Richard遇到了Mary，然后他们拥有了Peter。

 

“好了，你不要说这些，Tony，你要看看Peter吗？”Mary一想到Peter就变得更加温柔起来，那是她和Richard的爱情结晶，也将会是她竭尽所能地疼爱的孩子。

 

“Um...Okay, why not?” Tony其实并没有多喜欢孩子——好吧……的确是挺可爱的。

 

“Tony，你要抱抱他吗？”Mary抱着Peter走向Tony。

 

“Oh! What? Wait!” Tony有点手忙脚乱地抱过Mary怀里的小豆丁，然后他就小心翼翼地抱着怀里的小小生命。

 

太小了……Tony不敢太用力地抱着熟睡的Peter，他的一只手就已经能够覆盖小豆丁一半的身体了。怀里的小Peter有着一头漂亮的褐色卷发，他的身体温暖得不可思议，身上还有淡淡的奶香，Tony还屏住了呼吸，生怕自己会吵醒小Peter一样。

 

“他刚过1岁，很可爱对不对？”Mary宠爱地看着自己的儿子，她特别喜欢Peter那双漂亮的眼睛，总是懵懵懂懂的，带着没有被这个世界污染的纯净。

 

“Yes...He's cute and beautiful. 还好长得像Mary而不是Richard。” Tony这次说的不是恭维的话语，他的确觉得怀里的小家伙很可爱。

 

好吧……Tony说得对……他的Mary的确很漂亮，而他……所以Richard到现在都不明白为什么Mary会看上自己，明明那时候他就是除了智商之外一脸又蠢又宅的样子，一切都好梦幻！

 

“怎样？有冲动想生一个吗？”Richard走过来吻了吻Mary的脸颊，然后一脸戏谑地看着Tony。

 

“并没有！”

 

Tony翻了个白眼，可能是因为太大声的缘故，所以小婴儿好像要醒了——

 

“Sh...他快醒了！”Tony慌张了起来，他想求助于自己的好友，却发现他们正在偷笑！

 

“唔……”

 

Peter睁开眼睛了，他睁大那双褐色的大眼睛，他在好奇着抱着自己的人是谁。

 

Tony承认，他被那双纯净到不可思议的眼睛给迷住了。小东西的世界没有尔虞我诈，他的世界只有你。

 

Tony最近都在忙Stark工业的事情，自从那次抽空参加了Mary的生日聚会之后，他已经几个月没有去见小豆丁了，不过他还是会定期送一些小玩意给那个孩子，不管Richard多少次向他抱怨小Peter不能玩这些。

 

Richard: 开玩笑！Tony送来的小玩意这么危险是他的小家伙能玩的吗！

 

Tony再一次见到小豆丁的时候，已经是Peter的3岁生日了。

 

“Tony叔叔今天会来吗？”Peter乖巧地坐在Richard的怀里，他抬起头天真地问着自己的爸爸。

 

Richard早就被可爱的小Peter给萌到了，他小心翼翼地捂着自己的心脏然后说道：“当然，小宝贝，Tony叔叔这次一定会来的！”

 

“可是Tony叔叔上次没有来，他只是送礼物给我。”小Peter的语气有点失落，他真的好喜欢那些小玩具，可是他更想见做这些小玩具给他的Tony叔叔，爸爸总是不让他玩……

 

Richard受到一万点伤害倒地不起。

 

Mary好笑地看着一脸失落的丈夫，她把Peter从Richard的怀里抱了出来，然后吻了吻Peter白净的小脸蛋——

 

“你就这么希望Tony叔叔过来吗？”Mary摸了摸Peter毛茸茸的小脑袋，他的头发和Mary一样那么柔软。

 

“Tony叔叔上次没有来……”Peter小声地重复着这句话。

 

“难道有Daddy和Mommy陪你不好吗？”Richard故意做出可怜的表情。

 

“只要Mommy。”Daddy又不让他玩那些玩具，Peter补充道：“还有Tony叔叔。”

 

小孩子纯真的回答总是那么地——伤人，Richard现在估计要给自己打紧急电话召救护车了，而Mary则在一旁满意地微笑着。

 

Tony很喜欢Richard和Mary的家，大概是因为这里总是充满着温暖的气氛。他今天赶着把所有工作都做完了，总算是能准时到达Parker家了。

 

“Tony! 你终于来了，Peter很期待你的到来！”

 

Mary给了Tony一个拥抱，Tony也大方地抱了回去，然后一脸得意地看着黑着脸的Richard。

 

“是Tony叔叔吗？”

 

客厅里传来了奶声奶气的童音，Tony看了过去，他终于亲眼看到了那个小豆丁了。

 

Mary微笑着推了推愣住了的Tony，“Peter在叫你，赶快过去吧！”

 

Tony走了过去，他蹲了下来看着只比自己膝盖高一点的小豆丁，然后伸手摸了摸Peter柔软的卷发，“Hey! Happy birthday, Peter!”

 

Peter懵懂的双眼透着欣喜的光芒，Tony发誓，他在里面看到了银河。

 

“Tony叔叔！”

 

Tony不知所措地任由Peter挂在自己身上，他把Peter从地上抱了起来。

 

“哇噢！我都不知道我这么受欢迎？”

 

“Peter很喜欢你给他做的那些小东西，不管Richard把那些东西藏起来多少次都会被Peter找出来。”

 

听完Mary的解释，Tony满意地看着Richard一脸便秘的表情，然后自豪地说道：“当然！那可是Stark出品！我从小就是玩这些东西！”

 

Richard一脸受伤地伸出手，他亲眼看着他可爱的小Peter被Tony那个混蛋给带走了！

 

No！Daddy不准！

 

“Tony叔叔还会再来吗？”Peter乖巧地躺在床上，他一脸期待地看着Tony，今天他又受到了好多小玩具，而且Tony还教他做这些小玩具，他今天觉得很开心。

 

Tony蹲在Peter的床边，他给Peter捻了捻被子，然后摸了摸Peter的小脑袋说道：“Sure！我有空就会过来找你玩！”

 

“拉勾勾。”

 

Peter伸出小指，Tony愣了一下也伸出了小指，一大一小的手指勾在了一起。

 

“好，拉勾勾。”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony回来了，他成为了Iron-Man，可是没有人知道。他只知道自己要成为Iron-Man，他要做点什么，为了那些死去的人。

 

Peter在学校里茶饭不思，上课发呆，然后他成功地被老师召唤家长过来。

 

Mary和Richard一接到老师的电话就马上赶来学校了，Mary看着一脸迷茫无措的小Peter就觉得很心疼，她蹲下来摸了摸Peter的脑袋——

 

“Hey! Peter, what’s going on? Can you tell me?”

 

Peter没有说话，他上前抱着Mary，他现在似乎并不想说出来。

 

“不好意思，请问我们能给Peter请假吗？我觉得他现在的情况并不适合上课。”Richard上前向老师说道。

 

“当然！我不知道Peter发生了什么事，你知道的，Peter是个可爱的孩子，他很聪明，他或许只是被一点事情困扰了……你们回去之后可以和Peter谈一谈。”

 

Richard和老师谈了一会儿，了解了Peter在学校的情况之后就和Mary带着Peter回家了。Mary在Richard开车的时候转身看着后座的Peter，她很有耐心地问着Peter到底发生了什么事。

 

“Hey! Peter，你最近的事情能告诉Mommy吗？”

 

Peter摇摇头，他小声地说道：“我没事，Mommy不用担心我。”

 

“可是你看起来很不开心，真的不可以和Mommy讲吗？”

 

Peter又摇了摇头，然后他就没有再说话了。Mary无奈地看向Richard，她并没有再逼Peter告诉她任何事情。

 

“Peter，晚安。”Mary吻了吻Peter的额头，当她正准备给Peter关灯的时候，Peter的手从被子里伸出来，然后拉住了Mary的手。

 

“怎么了，Peter？”Mary蹲在Peter床前，她温柔地摸着Peter的脑袋，“有什么事情要和Mommy说吗？”

 

“Tony叔叔什么时候过来？”

 

“为什么会这么问？”

 

“我今天在学校里看到的，报纸上面有Tony叔叔的样子，他看起来很不好。Mommy，绑架是什么？”

 

Tony正在隐藏一个秘密，他现在正在自己的工作室里不断地改良钢甲，直到Jarvis开口了他才肯把注意力从钢甲上拉回来。

 

“Sir，是Mr. Parker的来电。”Jarvis提醒道，“您已经一个星期没有接任何人的来电了。”

 

Tony深呼吸着，他放下了手中的工具，“接通。”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Tony叔叔？”

 

软绵绵的童音传遍整个工作室，Tony下意识地从躺椅上坐了起来。

 

“Oh! Peter! 你最近在学校过得怎样？”Tony尽量压低自己最近暴躁的脾气，他已经两天没有睡觉了，有时候甚至连饭都没胃口吃。

 

“I’m fine. Tony叔叔呢？”Peter的语气很担心，Tony知道Peter是真心在关心他的，并不想外面的那些虚伪的人一样，说一些关心他的话语只是为了套更多的料而已。

 

“我当然很好！”Tony违心地说道。

 

Peter那边突然安静了下来，过了好一会儿才开口说道：“Tony叔叔在说谎。”

 

Tony的表情有点僵硬，他自诩着有着世界上最聪明的大脑，但是现在他却不知道该怎么回应一个5岁的小豆丁。

 

“Tony叔叔过得很不好对不对？”Peter的语气依旧是很担心，而且带着浓厚的委屈，“Tony叔叔都不过来找我。”

 

Tony好久都说不出话来，之后他叹了一口气。

 

“Peter，你真是聪明过头了……我明天过去找你好不好？”

 

“真的吗？Tony叔叔不是在说谎吗？”

 

Peter的语气很急切，Tony当然不忍心骗小家伙。

 

“我什么时候骗过你了？”Tony有点好笑地说道。

 

“有，你刚才就在骗我。”

 

面对着Peter控诉的语气，Tony真是哭笑不得，他还真是对小孩子没撤！

 

“I promise!”

 

“Tony叔叔！”

 

Tony甚至连门口都还没踏进去，Peter就已经飞快地跑过来跳到Tony身上了。

 

“Oh my God! 你好像长高了！”Tony抱着Peter进去，他示意Richard和Mary让他和Peter独处一会儿。

 

“真的吗？”Peter用那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着Tony，“我真的长高了吗？”

 

“当然！你都要到我的大腿了！你之前才只有我膝盖这么高！”Tony用手比划了一下。

 

“我哪有这么矮！”Peter有点郁闷，他现在是班上最矮的那个……他连班上最矮的女生都比不过……

 

“好了好了，不说这些。可以告诉我，你今天为什么不用上课吗？”Tony把Peter放在沙发上，他自己则把外套给脱了随意地放在旁边。

 

“Tony叔叔……那个是什么？”Peter指了指Peter的胸口，上面有着一个亮着蓝色光芒的小圈圈。

 

“这个吗？”Tony拍了拍自己的胸口，“不好看吗？”

 

“好看……”Peter爬到Tony身上，他情不自禁地伸手摸了摸它，“这是什么东西？”

 

“这是用来保护我的心脏的。”Tony摸了摸Peter的头，他最近都在剿灭恐怖分子，整个人都很暴躁，现在Peter就坐在他怀里，还用着那双漂亮的眼睛看着他，Tony可以从里面看到真诚的担心，这让他感到前所未有的宁静。

 

“保护心脏？”Peter懵懵懂懂地，“拿出来会怎么样？”

 

“I will die, Peter.”

 

“You will die?”

 

即便是聪明的Peter，他也不曾了解何谓死亡。

 

“就是永远都会不在的意思。”

 

“那你能过来找我吗？”

 

“不，我不能。”

 

Peter趴在Tony的胸口，他发出闷闷的声音：“那就不要拿出来。”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter坐在车子里，他看到外面的是Tony叔叔的家，他的Daddy和Mommy在和Tony叔叔的助理Pepper姐姐在说些什么。

 

“Peter，过来。”

 

Peter看着在车外的妈妈，有着敏感情绪的他觉得有点害怕。

 

“妈妈……我想回家。”

 

Mary看着坐在车子里抱着Iron-Man玩具的儿子，她那乖巧的小豆丁太聪明了，他察觉到什么所以在害怕。Mary已经发红的眼眶突然忍不住掉出了眼泪，她把头靠到自己丈夫的肩膀上。

 

Richard安抚着自己的妻子，他伸手把小Peter抱出来。

 

“嘿！小家伙，爸爸妈妈这几天要出去工作，你就乖乖地呆在Tony叔叔家好不好？你不是很喜欢Iron-Man吗？”

 

Richard正努力地逗Peter开心，可是Peter却把脸埋在妈妈的肩膀上，他闷闷地说道：“我不能和你们一起去吗？”

 

“I am sorry, Peter.” Mary摸了摸Peter的脑袋，“Daddy和我Mommy要去一个很远的地方……你在Tony叔叔家要乖，知道吗？”

 

“Yes, Mommy, I know.”

 

“Alright, we have to leave now!” Richard吻了吻Peter的额头，他努力地控制着自己。

 

“Peter, I love you.” Mary也吻了吻Peter，她的心好痛，可是她却不能在Peter面前表现出异样。

 

“Goodbye, Peter.”

 

We love you, Peter.

 

Pepper小心翼翼地藏起自己的情绪，那些大人的事情根本就不应该让年幼的Peter知道。她牵起Peter的手，然后温柔地说道：“Peter，Tony叔叔要晚一点才回来，他最近在忙Stark工业展的事情。你饿了吗？我去做点东西给你吃？”

 

Peter摇摇头，他现在很失落，他只是小声地问道：“Daddy和Mommy有说他们会什么时候回来吗？”

 

“不，他们没有对我说。”Pepper摸着Peter的头发，“我们进去了好不好？你的房间和以前一样，有什么事可以让Jarvis找我，知道吗？”

 

“我知道了。”Peter乖巧地点点头。

 

Peter进了房间之后就没有出来了，Jarvis告诉Pepper说Peter睡着了，于是Pepper便没有打扰Peter了。

 

Tony带着倦容回来了，他被最近的事情弄得烦心。

 

“Jarvis, where is Peter?”

 

“Sir，Mr. Parker在房间里睡觉。”

 

Tony来到Peter的房间，他看到那个小豆丁用被子把自己卷成一团，只露出他的小脑袋。

 

“唔……”Peter其实并没有睡好，他听到一点声响就醒来了，“Tony叔叔……”

 

“Peter，你饿了吗？”Tony把Peter抱出来，“要不要和我吃东西？”

 

“好。”Peter趴在Tony的怀里，“你知道Daddy和Mommy什么时候回来吗？”

 

“Well...他们没对我说，应该很快吧。”

 

Tony已经让Jarvis查了，因为Richard和Mary的确什么事情都没对他说，只是说要让他代替他们照顾Peter。

 

Peter没有再问下去，他很听话地让Tony带他出去房间。

 

Tony在出席完听证会之后就马上回家了，他最近真的很讨厌这些糟心事，要知道现在已经很晚了，Peter晚上要是没有见到他肯定是睡不着的，而他也有一些很重要的事情要告诉Peter。

 

“嘿！Peter，你睡了吗？”Tony来到Peter床边，他看到Peter已经睁开双眼看着他了。

 

“Tony叔叔。”

 

“I’m sorry. 最近我很忙。”Tony摸了摸Peter的脑袋，他尽可能地让自己的情绪保持稳定，他完全不知道该怎么对Peter说那件残忍的事情。

 

“I know. 是Stark工业展还有听证会，我有和Pepper姐姐看新闻。”Peter伸出小手摸了摸Tony的脸，“Tony叔叔看起来好累。”

 

感受到Peter的温暖，Tony有点胆怯，他觉得已经组织好的话语现在都没办法说出来。

 

“Tony叔叔，你是不是有什么事情要对我说。”

 

Peter一直是一个聪明的孩子，他有自己的判断和意识，他知道Tony叔叔在对他隐瞒着些什么。

 

“Listen, Peter.”Tony深呼吸了一口气，“Peter, your parents…Richard and Mary…”

 

“他们已经不在了。”

 

Tony看着Peter依旧茫然的眼睛，不知道是不是因为钯中毒的缘故，他觉得心脏在隐隐作痛。

 

“Daddy和Mommy不在了？”

 

“对，他们不在了。”

 

“Daddy and Mommy…They died?”

 

Tony不敢看Peter的眼睛，他甚至没办法说出一个字，他主动把Peter抱在怀里。

 

“Peter, they…”Tony听到Peter的哭泣声。

 

“They died. I am sorry.”

 

Tony就任由着Peter在他怀里哭泣，他没有说任何话，他知道现在一切言语都是无力的。就像他当初一样，当他知道Howard和Maria的死讯的时候，他第一时间需要的并不是什么安慰，他需要的是一个人安静地呆着。

 

“Tony叔叔。”

 

当Tony以为Peter睡着了的时候，Peter说话了。

 

“不要不在好不好？”

 

Tony觉得呼吸有点困难，现在他很清晰地感觉到钯对他的影响。

 

“I won’t leave you, Peter.”

 

Tony再一次对Peter说谎。


	4. Chapter 4

Tony决定让Pepper代替他成为Stark工业的行政总裁，他有太多事情要忙了，他不想因为这些事情而牺牲陪伴Peter的时间。

 

“Mr. Stark，您决定要去摩洛哥了吗？”Natalie坐在车子里向Tony汇报日程。

 

“Um...让我再考虑一下。下一个！”

 

“Okay...那么，您要收养Peter Parker的法律程序……”

 

“首要行程，谢谢！”

 

Natalie跟着Tony回家换衣服了，因为Tony接下来需要出席一场宴会。Natalie正站在客厅里等候，她在暗中观察这里，直到一个小男孩进入她的视线范围。

 

“Um...I know where you are...and I know who you are. Peter, right?”Natalie提高了一点声量。

 

Peter好奇地走到这位漂亮的姐姐面前，他抬起头问道：“Who are you? Where is Pepper?”

 

“我是Mr. Stark的新助理，我是Natalie ，Pott小姐已经代替Mr. Stark成为行政总裁了。”Natalie忍不住伏下身子摸了摸Peter的小脑袋，她觉得自己没办法抵挡来自小孩子的纯真视线。

 

“Peter，你放学了吗？我今天晚上会尽快回来的，有什么事记得叫Jarvis还有那个谁。”Tony换完衣服走出来，他看到Peter之后心情很不错。

 

“是Samantha姐姐，她在厨房做东西给我吃。”Peter很认真地纠正Tony。

 

“好了，你乖乖呆在家，明天我陪你做实验作业怎样？”

 

“好！”

 

Peter的语气有点雀跃，Tony一直悬着的心也放下了，自从告诉了Peter那件事之后，他就没见过Peter笑了，他希望时间能够治愈Peter。

 

“所以，我要帮您推掉明天摩洛哥的行程吗？”Natalie在车上问道。

 

“推掉吧，没空。”

 

Tony沉默地看着自己的血液毒素值，他得加快速度寻找替代元素。

 

“Tony叔叔！”

 

Peter一回来就马上跑去工作室找Tony，他在几天前的课外活动时捏了一个Ironman的陶制娃娃，今天终于做好了。Peter一放学就迫不及待地回来找Tony了。

 

“Oh! Buddy!” Tony把正在跑过来的Peter抱了起来，“今天上课觉得怎么样？”

 

“Tony叔叔！这是送给你的！”Peter拿出了那只小小的Iron-Man，不算很精细，不过很可爱。

 

“这是我？”Tony小心翼翼地拿起那只小Iron-Man，“你觉得这个放在Stark工业展做展览怎么样？”

 

“真的吗？”Peter的眼睛都亮起来了，被那种满心期待的眼神看着，还真是很难产生出拒绝的念头。

 

“我什么时候骗过你呢？”

 

Tony答应了Peter会参加他学校的家长日，所以他特地安排了时间过去。

 

“是Tony Stark！”

 

Tony在校门口下车就已经听到了四周的人在谈论他的声音，但他下车之后并没有第一时间进校门，他站在车门边，然后把里面的Peter牵出来了。

 

“那是Peter吗？”

 

——Peter的同学都不约而同地张大了嘴。

 

Peter在学校的表现非常好，老师们都对他赞不绝口，他们甚至认为Peter绝对有能力跳级，只是Tony都拒绝了，他以前也是过着跳级的生活，只有他知道自己到底错过了什么，他可不想Peter会变成他那样，他希望Peter能变得比他更加好。

 

“Okay…听说某人在学校的表现非常好，我是不是应该给一点奖励以示鼓励？”

 

“奖励？”Peter觉得很高兴，不过他随后又苦恼了起来，“可是，Tony叔叔快生日了，但是我还没想到要送什么礼物给你。”

 

“It’s okay, Peter. 你——Hey! Watch out!”

 

“砰——”

 

在撞击发生之前，Tony把Peter紧紧地抱在怀里保护着他。Peter没有受伤，可是开车的Happy昏迷了，而Tony则因为撞击而感到头昏眼花。

 

“Tony叔叔！Tony叔叔！啊——”Peter看到一个陌生的男人粗暴地把Tony拖了出去。

 

在事情结束之后，Tony马上让医生过来给Peter做全身检查，Peter并没有大碍，可是Tony却受到了轻微的脑震荡，现在他觉得恶心还有头痛。

 

“Tony叔叔！”Peter被检查完之后就飞快地跑出去找Tony了，他很害怕，他害怕Tony叔叔会像Daddy和Mommy一样离开他。

 

“I’m here, I’m here, Peter.”Tony抱着Peter一遍又一遍地安慰他，“I won’t leave you.”

 

Peter哭完之后就一直打嗝，他一边打嗝一边对Tony说道：“You won’t leave me?”

 

明明Peter的语气很认真，可是因为他一直打嗝，所以Tony最后忍不住笑了出来，这样的Peter太可爱了。

 

“告——嗝——告诉——嗝——我！不许——嗝——笑！”

 

“Okay! Okay! Peter，我不会离开你。”

 

Tony任由Peter把手挂在他的脖子上，“我会陪着你的，Peter。I promise.”

 

Tony去见了那天攻击他的人，那个俄罗斯男人是Ivan，基本上是上一辈的糟心事。那个男人抓住了Tony的弱点，他对Tony只说了两句话——

 

“钯中毒好受吗？”

 

“那个孩子现在怎样？”

 

Tony逃避了所有要面对媒体的事情，这让Pepper和Natalie忙得焦头烂额。他独自一人坐在工作室里看着Ivan的资料，一直到Rhodes过来找他，他知道自己时日无多了。

 

Natalie把Tony的手表都拿出来，她在询问Tony要用哪一款。

 

“如果你在过生命中的最后一个生日，你会怎么做？”Tony是这样问的。

 

“如果这是我最后一个生日的话，我会选择和我最爱的人一起过。”Natalie的态度很认真，她没有半分敷衍。

 

Tony看着窗外的景色出了神，之后他开口说道：“或许我应该把生日派对给取消。”

 

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”Natalie临走之前又对Tony说道：“Peter是个好孩子，请你为他好好着想。”

 

“Wait, stay here.”Tony叫住了Natalie，“我不想让Peter看到我这幅模样。”


	5. Chapter 5

 “Happy birthday!” Peter在Tony出来的一刹那就上前拥抱他，然后抬起头亲了亲Tony的脸颊。

 

“Thank you, Peter.” Tony也吻了吻Peter的脸颊，“我很高兴！”

 

Pepper看着Tony和Peter在说些什么悄悄话，她就觉得很安慰，Tony就好像一夜成熟了一样。

 

“Tony现在很好。”Pepper站在Natalie身边轻声说道。

 

“Mr. Stark知道自己要做什么。”Natalie回应道。

 

今年Tony的生日很特别，他没有请大量名模歌手演员名人过来给他庆祝生日，这场生日派对只有几个人。

 

“Tony叔叔！这是我和Pepper姐姐还有Samantha姐姐一起做的！”Peter把一个简单小巧的蛋糕捧了过来。，上面插了一些数字蜡烛。

 

“Tony叔叔！赶快许愿吧！”

 

面对着Peter期待的目光，Tony最后还是像个孩子一样闭上眼睛许愿。他很记得在Howard和Maria在他很小的时候陪他庆祝过一次生日，其他时候他们要不是在工作，就是只有Maria在家里陪他，他那时候许愿希望他的父母能够多一点的时间放在他身上。而现在，Tony只有一个愿望，他希望他能够有多一点时间陪Peter。

 

“Mr. Stark.”Natalie走了进来，她身后跟着Rhodes，“上校有事要找你。”

 

Tony吹熄了蜡烛，然后吻了吻Peter的脸颊，“Thank you, Peter.”

 

“Rhodes叔叔！”Peter被Tony抱在怀里，两人坐在沙发上，Peter刚喊完Rhodes就感觉到Tony的情绪有点不对劲，于是他马上就安静下来了。

 

Rhodes对Peter露出一个友善的微笑，也给他打了一个招呼，然后他就对Tony说道：“Tony，能借一步说话吗？”

 

Tony的心情很平静，他没有说话，他在等Rhodes开口。Rhodes深深地叹了一口气，他知道现在不是合适的场合和时间去谈这件事，不过他的上司们已经开始着急了，而他不想自己的好友受到任何舆论的攻击。

 

“I’m sorry, Tony. I know it is not a good time.”

 

Rhodes站在原地，他不知道该用什么方式去说这一件事，而背对着他的Tony却回过头来对他问了他一句话：“你准备好了吗？当一个War machine？穿上它，你就要负起责任。”

 

“Yes, I’m ready.”Rhodes的语气没有半分迟疑。

 

“Take it, you deserve it.”

 

Tony一个人在工作室呆了很久，直到Peter独自跑过来找他。

 

“Tony叔叔。”Peter敏感地感觉到Tony的心情很低落，“你不开心吗？”

 

“No…Peter，我没有不开心，今天有你帮我庆祝生日，我觉得很开心！”Tony对Peter扯出了一个微笑。

 

“You are lying.”Peter抬起头看着Tony，他那双纯净的褐色眼睛透着认真。

 

Tony看着Peter的眼睛很久，他想起了他第一次见到小豆丁的时候，那双眼睛也是一样这么地干净，那双眼睛里里面只有他一个人。

 

Peter很久都没有听到Tony的答案，但贴心的他并没有寻根究底下去，他让Tony蹲下来，然后他上前搂着Tony的脖子，“Tony叔叔，不要不开心，我会在这里陪着你的。”

 

“Thank you, Peter…Thank you.”

 

Tony正在和眼前这位自称是神盾局局长的独眼男人交谈着——

 

“我以为我已经解雇了你了——Natalie?”Tony看着眼前这位穿着特殊的——女特工？

 

“让我介绍一下，这位是Natasha Romanoff，是神盾局最出色的特工。”

 

Tony挑了挑眉，他觉得他自己好像有点讨厌眼前这位神盾局局长，直到他被注射了缓和药剂，这种讨厌才跟着缓和了一点。

 

“我想我们现在可以找个地方继续谈谈刚才那件事了？”

 

Tony点点头，“我觉得这个提议不错，不如来我家怎样？”

 

“Howard对你的期待很高，他说只有你才有能力把弧形反应堆的问题解决。”

 

“Um…你们好像很熟？你确定你说的那个Howard是我的父亲？听着，他从来不管我，也没有用任何行动表示他对我的肯定，他只会觉得把我扔到其他地方自生自灭会减少对他的烦恼！”Tony的语气有点激动，有时候他真的不太喜欢别人在他面前谈起他的父亲。

 

“Tony，你是他期待的未来。”Fury继续说道。

 

“我才不是他期待的未来！”

 

“那么想一想Peter！他是你期待的未来吗？”

 

Fury话音刚落，Tony就沉默了下来了。

 

“局长，是那个孩子，他放学回来了。”Coulson从外面走进来说道。

 

“让他进来吧，这里是Peter的家，不是吗？”Fury看了一眼沉默不语的Tony。

 

“Tony叔叔！”Peter见到Tony就马上跑过去亲了亲他的脸颊，这已经成为了他们之间的惯例了。

 

“Tony叔叔，他们是谁？”Peter疑惑地看着这些穿着正装的陌生人。

 

“Hello, Peter. I’m Fury. 我和你的Tony叔叔认识！”

 

Peter很有礼貌地打了一声招呼，然后他就看到在阳台外面的Natasha。

 

“Natalie姐姐！”

 

“Hey! Buddy! 今天上课觉得怎样？”Natasha上前给Peter打了个招呼，说实在，虽然她觉得Tony的性格很不适合加入他们，不过她很喜欢Peter。

 

“Peter，我和Fury叔叔有事情要谈，你先会房间做作业好不好？”Tony插嘴打断了Peter和Natasha的对话。

 

“Okay.”Peter很乖巧地从Tony身上跳下来。

 

“Samantha会好好照顾他的。”Fury说道。

 

“Excuse me？神盾局的人连保姆都会做？”

 

“这不是重点，Peter需要更全面的保护。”

 

“Fine，不过我希望你能告诉我，神盾局到底还在我身边安插了多少人？”

 

“听着，Tony，这个世界需要你，Peter也需要你。”Fury继续说道：“这些是Howard留给你的，希望你能够尽快解决问题，我们可没有多少时间。”

 

Tony这天晚上没有睡觉，他一直在看Howard留下来的东西，直到Peter过来工作室找他。

 

“Tony叔叔，你还不睡吗？”Peter做了噩梦，他又梦到Richard和Mary离开他的片段，所以他跑去Tony房间了，可是却没有在里面发现Tony。

 

“怎么了？睡不着吗？”Tony把一脸困意的Peter抱在怀里。

 

“我做了噩梦。”Peter把头藏在Tony的胸口上，温暖的身体让他感受到安心。

 

“Tony，我有一件事想要对你说……”

 

录影带突然放映出Howard的独白，Tony把注意力放在上面了。

 

“……你是我最好的作品。”

 

你是我最好的作品。

 

Tony等这句话等了37年。

 

“Tony叔叔？那是你的Daddy吗？”快要睡着的Peter抬起头问道。

 

“Yes…他是我的Daddy。”

 

“我觉得他说得很对，Tony叔叔……You are the best…”Peter含糊地说完这句话就在Tony的怀里睡着了。

 

“Thank you, Peter.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Tony叔叔，你在做什么？”Peter放学回来就跑去工作室找Tony了，他看到Tony拿了一个很大的模型回来，还让Jarvis扫描它。

 

“Peter.”Tony让Peter亲了亲他的脸颊，然后抱起他一起看着扫描完的Stark未来世界构想模型，“这是Howard在30年前Stark科技展的模型，这是他对未来的构思，现在则会由我去改变这个世界。你想加入吗？”

 

“Yes!”Peter很兴奋地答应了，他最期待的事情就是和Tony待在工作室里做实验！

 

“Peter，你觉得这东西像什么？”Tony看着眼前扫描后的立体图像。

 

Peter很认真地观察着，他每次在工作室里都像个认真的学生一样，他总是会认真记得Tony教他的所有知识。

 

“它看起来像原子。”Peter回答道。

 

“原子？”Tony指了指图像，然后抱起Peter继续问道：“那么你觉得它的核子在哪里？”

 

Peter很笃定地伸手指着中间的那一颗小地球说道：“在这里！”Peter指完之后就有点茫然地看着图像，“可以把这些东西都弄走吗？”

 

“Jarvis，把行人路、园景、停车场出入口都弄走……”Tony下了指令，他好像隐约看到了什么东西。

 

“还要质子和中子！”Peter看着多余的东西逐渐消失之后对着Jarvis说道。

 

“Yes, Mr. Parker. 如您所愿！”Jarvis友好地说道。

 

“Wow——”Peter发出赞叹的声音，“像星星一样漂亮！”

 

“对……很漂亮……”Tony看着眼前的图像，“你逝去了20年，可是依旧让我获益良多……”

 

“Thanks Dad…And, thanks, Peter!”Tony摸了摸Peter的头，“你将来一定会比我更加聪明的，Peter。”

 

Tony很感谢他的父亲，他很感谢Howard留给他的一切，因为这让他再度拥有未来，他有时间陪伴在Peter身边了！

 

Peter被送去和Pepper一起住了，他这几天都没有见到Tony。

 

“我什么时候才能回去找Tony叔叔？”Peter郁闷地看着窗外的景色。

 

“我向你保证，Tony很快就会完成他要做的事情了。”Pepper把东西带上，“好了，Peter，我要出去了，你和Samantha姐姐待在这里等我回来吧！”

 

Peter乖巧地点点头，然后他就继续做他的作业了。

 

“Peter，你饿了吗？我去做点东西给你吃好吗？”Samantha温和地说道，她很喜欢Peter这个孩子，他实在是太乖巧了，完全不用人担心他。

 

Peter在短时间内计划好一切，他在坐车过来的时候认得附近的路，这里附近有一个地铁站，可以带他去Stark工业展。Peter记得Tony说过他要做一件作品放在Stark的工业展里面的，Tony说过的每一件事Peter都记得很清楚。

 

Peter清楚自己的行踪很快就会被Samantha发现，所以他带了一点零花钱，然后像其他孩子一样，他买了一个Iron-Man的头套还有手套戴在身上，这样他就和身边的其他孩子一样了，应该不会有人认得出他来。

 

不过，Stark工业展的场地太大了，Peter在里面走了好久都没有见到Tony，直到他有点累了才坐在一旁的长椅上，然后他抬起头就看到了Iron-Man在上高空略过，Peter欣喜地看着Iron-Man落地的地方，他马上跑了过去。

 

意外发生的时候，Tony为了不让人群受到伤害，所以他飞离了这个地方，等他回来之后却发现了一个让他感到震惊的身影。Pepper每天都会把Peter的照片发给他，所以他认得今天Peter穿的衣服，而Peter的面前现在站着一个钢甲！

 

Tony在救下Peter之后依然觉得害怕，但是现在却不允许他去训导Peter，他现在要先解决眼前的问题。

 

Tony在解决完所有事情之后就马上去找Peter了，他露出严肃的表情，他最近对Peter的管教真是太过宽松了，小豆丁连什么应该做，什么绝对不应该做都分不清！

 

“Peter! You——”

 

迎接Tony的是嚎啕大哭的Peter，Peter的哭声连守在他身边的Samantha都吓到了。Peter看到Tony之后马上冲上前抱着Tony，因为哭得太厉害，Peter连呼吸都有点困难，原本白净的脸颊都变得红彤彤起来。面对着哭得那么可怜的Peter，Tony开始不知所措起来，但他还记得要训导Peter的事情，只是他的表情已经装不住严肃的样子了。

 

“Peter，现在你才知道害怕？你知道刚才有多危险吗？你竟然一个人跑来Stark工业展？为什么你要这么不听话？”

 

Peter哭得几乎没办法说话，他只是断断续续地说道：“你说过……嗝……你说过不会离开我的！你骗我！”

 

Tony被Peter训得一脸懵逼，Peter则用力挣脱开Tony，然后跑到Samantha那边，“你一直骗……嗝……我！我……嗝……讨厌你！”

 

看着Peter任性的举动，Tony甚至还看到Peter趴在Samantha的肩膀上还一直偷偷看他。Tony僵硬了5分钟之后，他叹了一口气，他觉得他现在应该是没办法训导Peter的了。

 

“Peter, 让你感到害怕，我很抱歉。”Tony站在Peter面前，“我答应你的事情我没有做到。”

 

Peter抬起头，用那双哭红了的眼睛看着Tony。

 

“Peter，我也希望你答应我，不要让自己陷入危险。”Tony从Samantha手中接过Peter，“我刚才也很害怕，我害怕你会受伤，我害怕你就这样离开我。”

 

“Peter，你能不能答应我？不要再这样做了，好不好？”

 

Peter安静地趴在Tony的肩膀上，他的声音带有歉意，“Tony叔叔，I am sorry. 我以后不会再让你害怕了。”

 

“Tony叔叔，我不会离开你的。”

 

“你也不要离开我好不好？”

 

“Yes, I promise.”Tony紧紧抱住了Peter，“这一次我绝对不会骗你。”


	7. Chapter 7

Tony最近的日子过得挺顺心的，Happy对此深有感觉，因为他每天负责接送Tony和Peter，他几乎都能透过倒后镜看到两人的亲密了。Tony不再碰那些名模、封面女郎，整个人修身养性起来，每天只要有空都会亲自接送Peter上学和放学，他正在学习和实践如何当一名好的父亲。

 

“Tony叔叔！”Peter一出校门就跑向Tony，而Tony则顺势把Peter抱起来。

 

“Happy birthday, Peter.” Tony给Peter擦了擦额间的汗珠，“今天我要带你去一个地方。”

 

“是哪里？” Peter的目光亮了亮，他已经期待这一天很久了。

 

“Well…我带你去了就知道了。”Tony故作神秘地说道。

 

Peter坐在直升机里从高空看着纽约的景色，他很快就看到左立在纽约市中心的那一栋极具标志性的建筑物。

 

“已经建好了吗？”Peter兴奋地指着新建的Stark大厦，要知道他也是参与设计的其中一份子，可以说Peter是比任何人都更加期待Stark大厦的落成。

 

“Yes，昨天刚完工，所以你会成为第一个进入Stark大厦的人。”Tony笑着摸了摸Peter的脑袋，“就连我都没有进去看过。”

 

“太好了！”Peter主动地搂着Tony的脖子，然后在Tony脸颊上留下一个感恩的吻，“谢谢你，Tony叔叔，你真的很厉害！”

 

获得Peter软软的一个吻，还有Peter毫无掩饰的崇拜目光，Tony觉得整个人都是飘飘然的。

 

“Peter，你和Pepper留在这里等我一下，我还要做一件事去把Stark大厦启动起来。”Tony一边穿着钢甲一边说道。

 

“是反应堆吗？”Peter马上就反应过来了。

 

“Yes, Peter. 到时候你可以负责把Stark大厦点亮起来吗？”Tony蹲下来摸了摸Peter的头，他的Peter真是聪明得让人无法不喜欢起来。

 

“好的！”Peter严肃地点点头，他把这件事当做是一件重要的任务。

 

Tony刚从外面回来，Peter就马上跑出去迎接他了。

 

“Okay，让我看看还有谁过来给Peter庆祝生日了？”Tony牵着Peter走进来，除了Pepper和Samantha之外，Rhodes也抽空过来了，Natasha则在刚刚通知了Pepper说她临时有任务没办法过来，她已经提早把礼物送过来了，并且让Pepper代替她向Peter说一声抱歉。

 

“Happy birthday to Peter!”

 

一个非常传统的环节，即使对于Tony来说生日唱生日歌真的是挺幼稚的，不过为了Peter他愿意和大家一起唱。

 

“Peter，快许愿吧！”Pepper捧着蛋糕过来了，这是她和Samantha一起做的蛋糕，为此Pepper又再度苦练手艺，她已经不知道做过多少蛋糕当做练习了。上次是Tony的生日，蛋糕什么的大可以随便应付，可是这次是Peter的生日，所以Pepper很认真地对待这件事。

 

Peter只许了一个愿望，他只希望Tony能够一直陪伴在他身边。

 

正当大家在开心地吃蛋糕还有拆礼物的时候，Jarvis那抱有歉意的声音响起了——

 

“Sir，有一则来自Agent Coulson的来电。”

 

“挂断，今天不是咨询时间。”Tony差点就翻白眼了，神盾局的人都那么不识时务吗？拜托！今天是Peter的生日！

 

“Sir…我很抱歉，不过我的程式好像遭到修改……”

 

Tony面无表情地拿起手机，然后对着屏幕乱讲一通：“这里是Tony Stark，我现在没空，有什么事就留言。”

 

“是很紧急的事情——”

 

“那就赶快留言！”

 

然后，电梯门打开了，里面装着一个Coulson。

 

“Phil叔叔！”Peter上前很有礼貌地打了个招呼。

 

“Hey! Peter, happy birthday!” Coulson从身后拿出了一个小礼盒给Peter。

 

“Thank you, Phil叔叔！你要吃蛋糕吗？” Peter捧着装着蛋糕的盘子给Coulson，还贴心地拿了叉子给他。

 

“Oh…I’m working——Okay! Thank you, Peter.” Coulson没能抵挡住Peter期待的目光，他接过蛋糕吃了起来。

 

Tony面无表情地把Peter牵了回去然后对正吃着蛋糕的Coulson说道：“我的咨询时间是每周四8点到5点。”

 

“我建议你先看一看资料。” Coulson口齿不清地说着，然后把电脑递给Tony，“这个蛋糕做得不错，和我女朋友一样做得很好吃。”

 

“女朋友？是上次你说拉大提琴的那位吗？”

 

“Yes，不过她搬回波特兰了。”

 

Pepper上前给Coulson倒了一杯果汁，没错，是果汁，因为今天的主角是Peter，所以他们一致决定不让任何酒精出现在Peter的生日派对上。

 

Peter坐在Samantha身旁好奇地看着Tony和Rhodes身上，他们两个正在打开电脑的资料。

 

“呃……我是不是眼花了？我好像看到了活着的——” Rhodes表示一脸懵逼，而他的话也被Peter打断了。

 

“是Captain American!” Peter激动地跑上前看着投影资料，“他活过来了！”

 

Tony觉得有点心塞塞，Peter竟然对Captain American抱有这么多的关注！然后Tony就开始赌气地说道：“我以为复仇者方案已经被驳回了，而且我的性格不是不适合加入团队吗？自大？自恋？自我中心？”

 

“我们需要你。” Coulson严肃地说道。

 

“没有这回事！Tony叔叔一直都很好！”

 

Peter认真地安慰着Tony，这才让Tony觉得心情转好，不过他还是拒绝了：“不，我没时间加入复仇者，我还要照顾Peter呢！你们神盾局那么多‘人才’，难道不知道陪伴是给予孩子一个健康成长环境的重要一环吗？”

 

Peter偷偷看了一眼Coulson，他发现Phil叔叔的表情很严肃，似乎Tony的加入对于神盾局来说是至关重要的事情，于是Peter想了一想就贴心地说道：“Tony叔叔，我已经长大了！我可以自己照顾自己的，Tony叔叔可以去忙重要的事情。”

 

“No！没有任何事比你更重要了！”

 

Peter被Tony的话绕得有点晕乎乎的，Pepper无奈地看着正在赌气的Tony，然后对Tony说道：“好了，我今天晚上就要去华盛顿，你还有很多功课要做呢！Samantha会好好照顾Peter的，你就别操心了！”

 

“那Tony叔叔要加入复仇者吗？如果你遇到了Captain American可以帮我要签名吗？” Peter兴奋地说道。

 

“Um…你说服我加入复仇者就是要我帮你拿Captain American的签名？我觉得很伤心，Peter。”

 

之后就是Peter各种打滚求原谅，软软萌萌的声音连 Rhodes都觉得抵挡不住，然后很严肃地拍着Tony的肩膀说道：“Tony，你听Peter的话就加入复仇者吧！”


	8. Chapter 8

在Tony破解了神盾局的系统之后，所有不应该暴露的事情都暴露出来了，大家都就自己的观点不断争执。

 

“别那么天真了！我们都需要受到监控……”

 

“这就是你们人类的团队……”

 

“我们可没有入侵过你们的星球……”

 

“你的那个监牢不是借给了Loki吗……”

 

“别那么得意，老家伙，你的力量全都是来自一个小瓶子而已……”

 

“脱下钢甲你还剩下什么……”

 

“Sir...我很抱歉打扰了你们的争执，不过Mr. Parker有来电请求——”

 

Jarvis说完这句话大家都不约而同地安静下来了，然后都看着被投影出来的视讯画面。

 

“Tony叔叔！” Peter稚嫩地脸庞被显示了出来，他看起来很高兴的样子。

 

“Hey! Buddy，今天放假去哪里玩了吗？”Tony看到Peter之后，原本暴躁的脾气也开始平静了下来。

 

“我今天和Samantha姐姐去中央公园做观察日记！” Peter晃了晃手机，让Tony看一看四周的景色。

 

“Tony叔叔你呢？你今天在做什么？”Peter好奇地看着Tony那边的画面，“Natasha姐姐也在吗？”

 

“Hi, Peter! 好久不见，上次没办法参加你的生日派对真的很抱歉！礼物喜欢吗？”Natasha脸上挂起微笑，她给Peter打了个招呼。

 

“Peter，我也有送礼物给你，你收到了吗？”Fury也适时地给Peter打了个招呼，表情友善到令人难以置信。

 

“我有收到你们的礼物，我很喜欢！Natasha姐姐还有Fury叔叔，谢谢你们！”

 

被Peter用奶声奶气的声音说谢谢，整个气氛治愈到不行，仿佛刚才争执不断的情况从未发生一样。

 

“Tony叔叔……你有见到Captain American吗？可以帮我要他的签名吗？” Peter终于说出了自己的目的，他的脸蛋因为紧张而变成了粉红色，在场的唯一演技技能点亮的女性Natasha也差点控制不住自己想要拥抱Peter的冲动，小家伙不好意思的样子真是犯规……

 

听到Peter在叫自己，Steven也觉得有点不好意思了，但他还是上前温和地打了一个招呼：“Hey, Peter...等我们任务结束之后我亲自给你签名好不好？”

 

“啊——！”Peter忍不住尖叫了一声，“Samantha姐姐！我看到Captain American了！”

 

Peter用充满期待的目光看着Steven，然后小心翼翼地说道：“那我可以和Captain合照吗？”

 

“当然！”

 

可能签名合照这种小事对Steven来说真的很微不足道，可是对Peter来说这可是天大的幸运事！他很自然地说了很多事情，不过Steven并不介意Peter有点话痨，相反地，来自小孩的真诚喜爱和崇拜感觉还真好。

 

“我……” Peter突然想起什么，他低下头然后悄悄看着视讯里面的复仇者们，然后小心翼翼地说道：“我刚才是不是打扰你们了？你们好像在讨论些什么重要的事情……”

 

“没有的事！”

 

“你没有打扰我们！”

 

“我们只是在聊天而已！”

 

几道声音同时响起，大家看了看对方，然后又看了看视讯里面一脸迷惑的Peter。

 

“Peter，你赶快做你的观察作业吧，我们今晚再聊。”Tony果断地说道。

 

“好的，再见，Tony叔叔！记得要快点回家！” Peter给大家说了再见之后就挂断视讯了。

 

整个实验室都安静了下来——

 

“呃……那我们要继续刚才的——讨论吗？”

 

Banner尝试性地问了问大家，然后每一个人都面面相觑，现在继续刚才的争执，似乎已经没有存在的意义了？

 

“咳——” Steven假装咳嗽了一声，“我觉得我们应该把注意力放在……”

 

“砰——”

 

在爆炸发生之后，Steven对Tony说道：“穿上你的钢甲。”

 

“我觉得这是个很好的主意！”

 

Tony觉得刚才尽早挂断和Peter的视讯简直是这一天里面最机智的选择了！

 

Peter打了个喷嚏，Samantha马上给他添了一件外套，Peter茫然地看了看前方，他回想起刚才和Tony的通话，然后小声地说道：“为什么我觉得Tony叔叔好像又在说谎……”

 

在Loki逃走之后，大家终于达成了一致的观点，他们不能让Coulson白白牺牲性命，他们是时候团结一致了。

 

“Peter，你饿了吗？我去给你做小饼干好吗？” Samantha摸了摸Peter的小脑袋，因为好几天没有和Tony通讯的缘故，Peter的心情有点低落，所以今天她也很顺Peter的意，陪他过来Stark Tower。从这里看着纽约的景色，这让Peter的心情变得有点好。

 

“好的，谢谢你，Samantha姐姐！”Peter抬头给Samantha一个感谢的笑容，然后又继续低下头看书了。

 

正当Peter专心地看着Tony给他准备的学术书籍的时候，窗外传来了怪响——

 

“Who are you?” Peter疑惑地看着眼前这位穿着古典的英俊男性。

 

“I am Loki, from Asgard.”


	9. Chapter 9

“我认得你，你也是复仇者的成员吗？” Peter想起之前Coulson给Tony的资料，里面有Loki的照片。

 

Loki看着眼前这个大胆的小豆丁之后挑了挑眉，他狡猾地说道：“我刚刚从神盾局的战舰里出来。”

 

Peter露出佩服和崇拜的目光：“我长大也想成为复仇者！”

 

Loki眉头一皱，露出嫌弃的目光，不过还没等他说什么，Peter已经自动把话接下去了：“那你真的会生宝宝吗？”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Loki在看完Peter查给他看的神话，他沉默了。

 

“怎么了？你不开心吗？”Peter敏感地感觉到Loki的情绪有(生)点(无)奇(可)怪(恋)。

 

“愚蠢的人类。”

 

Peter一脸不解地看着Loki：“？”

 

Loki深深地呼吸了几次，依照他刚才的观察，这个叫做Peter的孩子是一个话痨，他可不想继续这个愚蠢的话题，所以他决定要转移话题。

 

“你在看什么书？” Loki看了看沙发上的书，然后又看了看窗外，复仇者到现在都还没过来，所以他还有一点时间。

 

“是《天体论》。” Peter把沙发上那本厚重的书搬起来递给Loki，“你也感兴趣吗？”

 

Loki拿起那本书然后迅速翻动了一下，然后矜持地说道：“写得还不错，以人类的水平来说。”

 

Peter目瞪口呆地看着Loki，“你已经看完了吗？”

 

“当然，这又不是什么难事。我可不是Thor那种四肢发达的蠢货！” Loki适当地露出高傲的神情，并且顺便理所当然地接受Peter崇拜的目光。

 

“Thor是那个金发的叔叔吗？” Peter在和Tony的视讯通话中有见过他。

 

“没错，你只要记住他是个蠢货就可以了。”

 

Loki再次向Peter强调Thor是个蠢货，而Peter也耸耸肩随便说道：“好吧，Thor叔叔是个蠢货。”

 

正在某地纠结着自己的Thor突然觉得膝盖一痛——

 

“怎么回事？我膝盖受伤了吗？” Thor一脸懵逼地盯着自己的膝盖看，应该不会吧？

 

“你见过其他星系的外星人吗？”

 

Peter从在《天体论》发现的问题一直问到外星人，Loki本来是有点不耐烦的，不过当他看到Peter那双期待的眼睛之后还是忍不住给他解释了一点，至少Peter是个聪明的孩子，他不像那些愚蠢的蚂蚁，而且他也认同Thor是个蠢货(Thor觉得膝盖真的有点疼，可是他完全不知道发生了什么事?_?)，就这一点来看就值得Loki对他讲解一些他不懂的地方了。

 

Samantha捧着已经做好了的小甜饼从厨房出来的时候，她看到了Peter身边坐着一个男人，她马上把枪抽出来指着Loki——

 

“离开他！马上！”

 

Peter被Samantha的声音吓到了，他不解地看着神情严肃的Samantha，然后又回头看了看Loki，然后对Samantha说道：“Samantha姐姐，Loki是复仇者联盟的成员，他不是敌人。”

 

“Well…我建议你把武器放下。” Loki拿起权杖指着Peter，他很快意地看着眼前这名女特工表情扭曲的样子。

 

Peter抬起头，他把注意力放在权杖上的那颗散发着幽幽蓝光的晶石上，Loki皱了皱眉头扯过Peter的衣领把他拉到身旁，要知道心灵宝石是具有很强大的力量的，即使没有触碰也会自动影响心灵。

 

“放开Peter！” Tony看到被Loki抓住了的Peter，他觉得自己几乎要发狂了，他举起手启动激光炮，却被Loki的笑容给刺激到了，他仿佛在说Peter就在他手上，如果不怕的话尽管攻击他。

 

自从Tony被绑架的那一次之后，还有上次在Stark工业展上Peter险些受到攻击的那一次之后，Tony再一次感受到绝望与无力。Peter透过Loki和Tony的对峙察觉到有点不对劲，可是他却完全没有感觉到来自Loki的任何恶意，Peter感受得到，Loki根本没有打算伤害他。不过，还没来得及等Peter解释的时候，强化到军用级别的落地玻璃窗粉碎了，拿着锤子的Thor冲了进来。之后Loki就马上放开了Peter转而攻击Thor了。

 

Tony马上上前抱起Peter，他还心有余悸，不过现在可没有时间给他陪伴Peter，他把Peter交给Samantha，让她把Peter带到安全的地方去后就马上投入这场战争了。

 

Tony还记得刚才联络Peter的时候，Peter哭着要他回来。可是，他失去了知觉。他清楚过了多久，被眼皮覆盖着的眼球好像看到了很刺眼的光，远处还传来隐隐约约的声音，好像有人在叫他的名字——Tony……Tony……Tony叔叔！

 

是Peter的声音——还有Hulk的声音！

 

Tony发誓他绝对不是被Hulk给吓醒的！绝—对—不—是—！

 

看到Tony终于醒来了，Peter再次大哭，他直接扑到Tony的怀里，完全不顾那坚硬的钢甲如何让他感到不舒服。

 

“Oh…Peter，你怎么又哭了？” Tony解开手臂上的钢甲抚摸着Peter的背脊安慰他。

 

Peter没有说话，他只是搂着Tony的脖子哭，怎样也不愿意离开Tony半分。

 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Tony一遍又一遍地给Peter道歉，他知道自己不要命的行为再次吓到了Peter。

 

Peter被Tony抱起来离开这里了，虽然战争算是结束了，可是他们都没有忘记还有一个Loki在Stark Tower里面。

 

Loki保持着优雅的微笑看着复仇者众人，他完全没有一丝落网的紧张情绪，他甚至还有兴致对他们开玩笑，只是他们一个个都很严肃，表示自己绝对不会再被Loki欺骗了！

 

然后，Loki被Clinton揍了一顿，要知道Clinton和Coulson的关系不错。Loki毕竟是神，他的体质比人类要好千百倍，被揍固然疼，可是这并不会对他造成太大的伤害。

 

“Okay…Clinton！别再揍了！Peter还在这里！” Tony连忙制止Clinton进一步的暴力行为，他还用手挡住Peter的视线。

 

“我没办法忍耐！他杀了Coulson！他杀了Coulson！” Clinton的情绪很激动，他眼睛都红了，要不是Natasha在旁边拉住他，他恐怕真的会继续揍下去。

 

听到Clinton的话，Loki露出了古怪的表情，“我可没有杀那个人类。”

 

“你有！给我闭嘴！Coulson就是被你杀死的！”

 

“Clinton！” Natasha呵斥了Clinton一声，她注意到Loki的古怪，于是她继续问道：“你是什么意思？你没有杀掉Coulson？”

 

“可是我亲眼看到你……” Thor冲口而出之后注意到Loki冷漠的眼神，他不由自主的降低了音量，“我亲眼看到你杀了他……”

 

“Loki没有说谎。” Peter拉开Tony挡住自己的手掌，他看着Loki认真地说道。

 

“Peter，这是大人的事情……” Tony小声在Peter耳边说道。

 

“我可以感觉得到！”

 

Tony他们看起来根本就没把Peter的话当做一回事，Peter气鼓鼓地继续说道：“我可以分辨得出来！谁有没有说谎我可以分辨得出来！Tony叔叔你就骗过我很多次，别以为我不知道！”

 

“What？” Tony表示傻眼。

 

“上次明明就是你偷吃了Samantha姐姐买给我的甜甜圈！你还骗我说吃了会蛀牙，所以早就扔掉了！明明就是你自己偷吃掉了！”

 

Tony一脸懵逼地被Peter训，Peter惊人的记忆力都用到这方面去了，他把Tony每一件对他说过的谎话都讲了一遍，大家都对Tony投以指责与鄙视的目光。

 

“Loki没有说谎！” Peter最后重复补充道，“我分辨得出来！”

 

“那Coulson的死……” Natasha几乎是在场唯一一位清醒的人了，“如果Loki没有说谎的话……”

 

大家互相对视了一下，然后都从对方的眼中读出了答案。

 

“呵！被自己人骗了都不知道，都不知道这群人是怎么聚集在一起的！” Loki冷笑着，他正眼都被给Thor，这让Thor觉得很内疚。

 

Loki继续挂着冷漠的笑容，他就知道自己不应该对Thor抱有任何希望，每一次都是这样，Thor总是会选择相信那些所谓的朋友！

 

“弟弟……对不起……” Thor充满歉意地低下了头，可是他的话却被Loki打断了。

 

“每一次都是这样！你有哪一次是真正相信过我的？我真不敢相信我竟然还对你抱有期望！连刚认识我没多久的小孩都选择相信我，你呢？跟你说的一样，我们相处了几千年，你有哪次不是选择你的那些朋友的？哈？没有！完全没有！你总是选择他们！”

 

Thor被Loki这样一吼，整个人都懵逼了，随后就更加自责地低下头不敢反驳任何一句话，他只是小声地说着“弟弟，对不起”这几个字。

 

“你闭嘴，我不是你弟弟。” Loki冷漠地说完这一句话之后就安静地转过头，他已经完全不在乎之后对他的任何审判了，他从来就没有怕过。

 

大家面面相觑，他们好像无意间偷听到神的家庭纠纷……感觉还真接地气……

 

Thor给Loki上了枷锁，可是他一直低着头没有说话，整个人都垂头丧气的。

 

“Thor叔叔，你不吃东西吗？” Peter疑惑地看着Thor，他完全没有动自己餐盘里的任何一样食物。

 

“Peter，不用管他，这么大个子吃少一次不会死的！” Tony一看到Thor就觉得火大，明明就是普通的家庭问题，为什么要跑过来地球？该死的，他已经很多天没有陪在Peter身边了！

 

Peter刚刚也听到Loki说的话，他又把视线投降坐在旁边的Loki，他觉得Loki有一点可怜，于是贴心的Peter就从自己的背包里拿出了一包小甜饼给Loki。

 

“送给你的，吃了甜点心情会变好！”

 

Loki嫌弃地看着那一包朴素的手工饼干，“我才不吃人类食物。”

 

Peter才不管Loki说什么，他把小甜饼塞进Loki的衣服里面，然后又跑回去Tony那边吃东西了。

 

Thor和Loki离开的那一天，Peter也有过来送行，要知道这种亲眼观摩外星神离开的活动可不是每天都有的！

 

Peter看到Loki在看着他，于是他就放开Tony的手跑了过来(Tony觉得心塞塞)，“你要对我说些什么吗？”

 

Loki的嘴被封住了，他不优雅地翻了个白眼，然后Peter就对Thor说道：Thor叔叔，你可以让Loki说话吗？”

 

“呃……可以的……”

 

“把我右边衣服里面的东西拿出来。”

 

Loki全身被捆绑了不方便把东西拿给Peter，而Thor则代替Peter把东西拿出来，要知道像Peter那样的身高……

 

“一本书？” Thor不解地举起那本袖珍型的书籍。

 

“蠢货，不是给你的！” Loki嫌弃地看着Thor，拜托了！智商不够就不要看书了好不好！

 

Thor尴尬地把书递给了Peter，然后那本书奇迹地在Peter手中变大。

 

“这是什么？” Peter惊叹地看着这本神奇的书，他情不自禁地掀开了书皮。

 

“弟弟，里面写的是什么？我什么都没看到。” Thor一脸不解地看着内容空白的书籍页面。

 

“说你蠢货就是没错！上面有魔法！智商不够没办法看！” Loki真的不想再对Thor解释了，“以后这本书就和你绑定了，里面有一切你想知道的知识，只有你才能看到。”

 

Tony和Banner听到是里面记载的是知识之后都心痒痒地上前想看一看，不过很遗憾的是他们也看到一片空白，之后两人对视了一会儿——他们确定自己的智商绝对足够，所以唯一的解释是这本书的确只有Peter能够看到。

 

“Thank you, Loki！”

 

Loki看着Peter那双充满感激的眼睛，里面是纯粹的真实。

 

“再见！等你出来之后记得过来找我！” Peter给Loki道了别，他知道Loki回去Asgard之后将要面临什么。

 

Loki没有说话，他不认为自己能够在Peter有生之年内离开那个鬼地方，不过他已经不在乎了。

 

Thor和Loki一起触碰装着宇宙魔方的容器，两人已经离开地球了。

 

“Captain！我们能不能现在合照！”

 

Peter马上跑向Steven那边，Tony不满地瞪着Steven，老冰棍竟然跟他抢Peter！混蛋！


	10. Chapter 10

“Tony叔叔……” Peter不知道这个情况已经维持了多久了，他只知道Tony已经很久没有陪他了，他现在有点失落，可是又不敢打扰Tony。听Jarvis说，Tony已经三天没有睡觉了，可能是在忙些什么东西，所以Peter并没有大吵大闹，他只希望Tony能够尽快忙完。

 

“Peter，Pott小姐现在还在开会，你要上去坐一坐吗？”前台的Amy忍不住摸了摸Peter的头，这孩子实在是太可爱了！

 

“Samantha姐姐，我们先上去等吧！”

 

Peter坐在会议室里乖乖地看书，Samantha则去茶水间打算给Peter拿点小零嘴，现在Pepper在开会，也不知道什么时候会结束，到时候再吃晚餐可能会让Peter的胃觉得不舒服。

 

“呃……我是走错了？会议室不在这里？”

 

Peter抬起头，他看到一个西装革履的陌生男人，他很有礼貌地给对方打了个招呼。

 

“你好！请问你是找Pepper姐姐的吗？如果是的话你可以先坐下来等，Pepper姐姐还在开会。”

 

“Okay…你好，我是Aldrich Killian，你呢？”

 

“我是Peter Parker。”

 

Killian饶有兴致地坐在Peter对面，“我知道你，你是Tony Stark的养子。你看得懂那些东西？”

 

“我看得懂，你也对这些有兴趣吗？”

 

Samantha回来之后她看到Peter又再和陌生人兴致勃勃地交谈起来，她下意识地摸了摸腰间的枪。

 

“你是谁？为什么你身上没有识别牌？” Samantha警惕地盯着Killian。

 

“呃……这你要问一问前台的人了，我不太知道Stark工业的访客规矩。” Killian适当地露出苦恼的表情，这让他看起来很无害。

 

“Oh! Wow! Killian？”

 

这时候，Pepper和Happy进来了，“你们聊得很开心吗？”

 

“很开心！Peter真的很聪明！” Killian露出一个迷人的微笑。

 

“Um…Peter，你可以和Samantha在外面等一等吗？我想Killian应该有什么重要的事要和我谈一谈。”

 

“没关系，Peter也留在这里吧，我等下要讲的事情可以向Peter补充一下我们刚才谈的东西。”

 

“是Extremis吗？” Peter疑惑地问道。

 

“Yes！等下我就会把Extremis投影出来给你看，这样你应该会更加理解！”

 

Peter惊叹地看着眼前的星海，然后又看着被投影出来的大脑——

 

“他们看起来很相似……”

 

Kilian有点惊喜地接着Peter的话：“Yes！你也这么觉得？宇宙和人类的大脑其实很相似！”

 

Pepper有点无奈地看着眼前这一对小孩组合，明明Killian前一秒还是风度翩翩，现在却和Peter在一起喋喋不休地讨论着一大堆她完全搞不懂的东西。

 

“来，你捏我一下！” Killian站上桌面，然后把Peter抱了上来，“来看看我的大脑会作出什么反应！”

 

“你的原躯体感应皮层会对痛楚产生反应，你刚才有讲过。” Peter用力捏了Killian一下，大脑的那个地方产生了像闪电一样的变化。

 

“没错！我想说的是，Extremis控制着我们的生物电流，这意味着我们的大脑其实是可以被升级的！”

 

Pepper看了看时间，Peter和Killian谈得够久的，她不得不打断他们两个的交谈。

 

“好了，两位男孩，现在已经很晚了！你们是不是应该暂停一下讨论？”

 

Happy正坐在外面偷偷地观察着会议室里的几人，他偷偷地通知了Tony。

 

“Hey! Happy! What’s going on?” Tony已经忘了自己有多久没有睡觉了，可是他现在完全不累，依旧停留在兴奋的状态。

 

“呃……你让我看额头？” Tony挑了挑眉，语气一如既往的轻佻。

 

“刚才有一个男人过来找Pepper！现在他和Peter聊得很高兴！”

 

“谁？” Tony总算上心了，他的语气不再轻佻，看来他的Peter又不听话地和陌生人交流了！

 

“一个叫Killian的家伙，我打赌我们一定见过他！”

 

Tony迅速地翻动自己的记忆——Killian——瑞士。

 

“Happy，告诉我，他们之后会做什么？”

 

“So——你们就是和这个男人吃饭？”

 

餐厅里客人都停止用餐，他们的目光都黏在中间的那一张桌子——只因为那里坐着一个穿着钢甲的Ironman。

 

Pepper放下餐具翻了个白眼，她首先向Killian表达歉意，然后对Tony开口道：“Tony，如果你是想一起用餐的话，或许你可以先脱下你这身——machine？”

 

“不不不，我不太喜欢和陌生人用餐，我今天是来带Peter回家的，要知道小孩子总是太晚回家不是很好!”

 

“What？” Pepper连忙起身，“抱歉，Killian，看来我们的聚餐没办法继续了，你自便——Tony！你别想直接抱着Peter飞回去！你让Peter坐车回去！”

 

“再见！Dr. Killian!” Peter向Killian挥挥手，然后就被匆忙地放进车子里了。

 

“Tony…” Pepper看着门外的那个大型娃娃，“你可以告诉我……你3天不睡觉就是为了布置这些圣诞装饰吗？”

 

“No——Yes！” Tony指了指满屋的圣诞装饰，“我可是花了很多时间的！你们不喜欢吗？”

 

Pepper和Peter都没有说话，然后两人一直盯着Tony。

 

“Tony，你最近是怎么了？” Pepper上前问道，“还有，你可以把这身装备脱下来吗？你现在连待在家里也要穿着它吗？”

 

“我现在得习惯一下新型号，它有点紧——好吧，别管这些了，Peter，你过来告诉我，你今天犯了什么错误？”

 

Peter看着Tony没有说话，他不想说话，他不喜欢这样的Tony叔叔。

 

“嗯？Peter？你不准备回答我吗？”

 

Tony的声量有点提高，他甚至还穿着钢甲走到Peter面前，Pepper连忙把Peter拉到自己身后：“Tony！你会吓到Peter的！赶快从钢甲里面出来！”

 

“什么？这跟我教育孩子有什么关系？” Tony继续说道：“Peter，我说了多少遍——不准和陌生人对话！你都记住了吗？我看你今天的行为是没有记住我说的话是不是？”

 

“你要惩罚我吗？Tony叔叔？”沉默了很久的Peter抬起头，他的眼眶红了，就差在那双漂亮的眼睛会不会掉出眼泪。

 

“Oh! God!” Tony有点崩溃地扶着额头，“Peter，你是不是觉得只要一犯错，哭就能解决一切事情？”

 

“够了！Tony！你现在马上从钢甲里面出来！还是说你需要我亲自动手？” Pepper对Samantha说道：“你先把Peter带回房间，然后做一点东西给他吃，这里我来搞定！”

 

Pepper不敢相信地看着Tony，他从刚刚开始就只是在遥控着钢甲？他觉得这样子很好玩吗？

 

“Tony！你最近变得很奇怪？难道你自己没有感觉吗？”

 

“呃……我不这么觉得？”

 

Tony的语气表现出强烈的不在乎，这让Pepper感到很生气，她有时候真的很想揍这个任性的男人一顿！

 

“Okay...你听着，我认为你现在这个状况不适合和Peter一起生活。你根本没办法控制自己的情绪！” Pepper转过身准备离开：“Peter可以过来和我住一阵子，你就待在家里好好休息，然后反省一下你最近都做过些什么！”

 

“What? Wait! 你不能这样做！我才是Peter的合法监护人！” Tony连忙上前拉住Pepper不让她走。

 

“那你就做一个监护人应该做的事！而不是恐吓Peter！”Pepper甩开了Tony的手，然后她留意到Tony奇怪的表情——

 

“Tony，你是不是发生了什么事情了？不能对我们说吗？”

 

面对Pepper担心的语气，Tony深深地呼吸了几下，然后说道：“我三天没睡觉了，我睡不着。”

 

“发生什么事了？” Pepper坐了下来打算耐心聆听。

 

“我觉得自己快疯了！每次到了晚上我就睡不着，然后我就下来这里，在这里继续改进钢甲的型号……在纽约大战结束之后，我到现在都还不敢相信我经历了这些东西！我觉得这个世界充满了威胁！如果不是Peter……如果不是Peter的话，我现在应该早就崩溃了。”

 

Tony颓靡地坐了下来，他看起来很无助，“我这几天都不敢面对Peter，我怕我会吓到他……我怕他会再次遇到危险……”

 

Pepper上前给Tony一个拥抱，“Tony，你等下去给Peter道歉，然后我会给你安排心理治疗师，你需要接受心理治疗，就当是为了Peter，好吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

自从Peter在家里差点被Tony在睡梦中召唤过来的钢甲攻击之后，Peter就被送到Pepper家暂住了，他看着电视里Tony对Mandarin的复仇宣言。

 

“Peter，我们等一下就去看Happy……” Pepper不敢相信地看着电视里内容：“Tony又在发什么疯？”

 

“Tony叔叔会有危险吗？”

 

Pepper看着Peter，她发现自己不敢回答他这个问题。

 

“Peter…我……”

 

“我知道了。我们去看Happy叔叔吧。”

 

Peter没有哭，Tony叔叔说得对，其实他也清楚哭的确是没办法解决问题的。

 

“Peter…”

 

Pepper和Samantha看着Peter倔强的目光，她们互相对视了一会儿，最后还是选择带Peter回家。

 

这段时间里，所有的新闻都在讲Tony Stark对Mandarin的复仇宣言，还有他被Mandarin攻击，目前生死不明。

 

“嘿！孩子！你不能进去——”在场的警员马上阻拦着正想跑进去的Peter。

 

“让他进去！”Pepper过来对警员讲解自己的身份，她让Samantha带Peter进去了那个废墟里面。

 

Peter站在废墟里很久没有说话，他捡起了那个残缺的Iron-Man面罩，然后把它抱在怀里。

 

“Peter…Mr. Stark不会有事的。” Samantha在说这句话的时候也不太确定，她到现在都还没收到来自神盾局有关Tony生还的情报，可是她也没收到关于Tony死亡的情报，至少情况还没有那么糟不是吗？

 

“Tony叔叔不会死的，他答应过我。”

 

Peter坚定地看着被他抱在怀里的面罩，他知道Tony不会死的，他们之间有约定，Tony不会抛弃他的。

 

“Peter？” Samantha看到Peter把面罩戴到自己的头上，她不解地问了一句，“怎么了？Peter？”

 

“Peter…我很抱歉。我应该是世界上最差劲的监护人了……可是我不希望你会受到伤害，所以我现在要暂时离开。Peter，等我解决完这些事情之后……你要好好照顾自己，你答应我好吗？Pepper会帮助你的，我……我希望你能活得好好的，就当做是为了Richard和Mary……”

 

Peter把面罩拿了出来，他忍住了眼泪，他不想哭，他不能哭。

 

“Tony叔叔没有死，他会回来的……他会回来找我的对不对？”

 

Samantha抱着Peter，她本来是不需要管这些事情的，她只是一个特工，她要做的只是保障Peter的人身安全。可是，她不想只负上身为特工的责任，她不想让这个孩子伤心。

 

“Yes, Peter...他一定会回来的，你要相信他。”

 

“What？有生还者？谁？” Pepper跟着警官的指示来到了医疗车旁边，她看到了一个受伤的女人。

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I...I’m Maya Hansen.”

 

“为什么你会来找Tony叔叔？” 安静的车子上只有Peter说出了第一句话。

 

Maya从倒后镜上看着抱着Iron-Man面罩的Peter，看着这个才刚12岁的孩子，“我……我来找Tony是因为……我怀疑我的雇主和Mandarin有关系。”

 

“什么？为什么你的雇主会和Mandarin有关系？你的雇主到底是谁？” Pepper不敢相信地看着Maya。

 

“Aldrich Killian.”

 

“Killian？他为什么会找你？”

 

Peter坚持留在这里，他想从Maya口中知道更多事情，他不想只当一个永远被保护的孩子，他想要帮助点什么。

 

“……我们最初都很单纯，只注重科学本身。后来我们被虚荣心控制，变得执迷不悟。抬起头才发现，我们已经偏离初衷太远了……”

 

“这不是你的错……” Pepper安慰她道，“我们以前也是这样，改过自新了。”

 

Maya感动地看着Pepper，她擦了擦眼角的泪水：“谢谢你……谢谢你相信我，我只想阻止Killian继续错下去……”

 

Peter看着Maya的眼，他下意识地退后了一步。

 

她在说谎。

 

“怎么了？Peter？” Pepper留意到Peter的表情有点奇怪，“你饿了吗？Samantha现在应该还在外面巡逻，她没那么快回来的——噢！晚餐已经到了——”

 

Pepper上前开门，Peter一直盯着Maya，然后整个房间的情况都变得不一样了。

 

“Hi！ Pepper!” Killian用力掐着Pepper的脖子，他转过头给Peter一个微笑：“Peter，我们又见面了！”

 

Peter被Maya挟持住了，“Killian你说得对，Peter的确是个聪明的孩子！”

 

“好吧，先别说这些了，你擅自去找Stark了？”

 

“听着，我们需要Stark！如果你还想让产品赶在明年推出的话，我们必须让Stark加入研究！”

 

“这和我们原本的计划不一样——”

 

“没什么不一样，只是加快进程而已，这里不是有很好的推动力吗？” Maya扬了扬下巴看向Pepper。

 

“Samantha姐姐在哪里？你们把她怎样了？” Peter很快就让自己冷静下来了，事实上目前的状况并不是他能够应付的。

 

“你说那个女特工？她没什么事……我只是让她不要打扰我们而已。” Killian把Pepper弄晕了，“Peter，你是个聪明的孩子，你应该知道你将要面对什么对吧？”


	12. Chapter 12

Tony清醒过来之后，他已经被牢牢锁了起来了。

 

“科学家总是难以保持本心，我说的没错吗？” Tony对着完好无损的Maya说道。

 

“Tony.” Maya走向Tony，“看来不用我对你解释对吗？”

 

“I need your help.” Maya拿着那张13年前Tony写给她的卡片，上面写着关于解决Extremis的方程式，“你还记得这个吗？”

 

“Um…我忘了。” Tony认真地看着Maya，“听着，你还有机会赎罪，就像我以前一样。”

 

“No! 我已经回不去了！到了这个地步我怎么能回去？” Maya的语气有点激动。

 

Tony不打算就Extremis说更多，他只是对Maya说道：“Maya，不要忘记初衷。让我走，好吗？”

 

“Hey! Tony!” Killian走了进来，“很抱歉打扰你们的叙旧。”

 

Killian一脸容光焕发，他已经不再是13年前那个残废的科学家了，他现在可以拥有他想要的未来。

 

“所以——你现在是来寻仇的？因为我耍了你？”   


“Um...No——事实上，我在前20分钟是有想过再向前跨一步——可是当我在看着脚下的城市之后，我改变主意了。” Killian继续说道：“Tony,我想给你看一样东西。”

 

投影出来的是被注入Extremis的Pepper，她看起来很痛苦。

 

“这是实况直播，如果她能熬得过去的话还好，熬不过去的话——她会爆炸，而且在爆炸之前会很痛苦。” Killian走向Tony，他面带微笑地对Tony说道：“让我们谈谈你的报酬怎样？”

 

“够了！Killian！放了他！”

 

Killian转过头看到把注射器放在自己脖子上的Maya，“Oh——冷静一点！你想怎样？”

 

“放了他，不然我就自杀！你也不想自己哪一天爆炸身亡吧？没有我，还有谁可以帮你？”

 

回应Maya的是一颗子弹，Maya不敢相信地看着Killian。

 

“你以为只有你能解决这个小问题吗？” Killian笑了笑：“让他进来！”

 

这时候实验室里又进来了一个保镖，他身边带着的是Peter。

 

“Peter！” Killian很欣赏地看着Peter，而Peter则完全没有理会他，他只是把注意力放在Tony身上，“Tony，你知道你的Peter到底有多聪明吗？”

 

Peter被保镖推到Killian身边，“他——Peter，解开了你的方程式！他解决了一直以来困扰着我们的问题！”

 

“你说过会放了Tony叔叔他们的。” Peter抬起头看着Killian。

 

“Killian！放了Peter！” Tony挣扎着手铐，他红着眼睛死死地盯着Killian，就好像要把他生吞了一样。

 

“Oh——Sh——”Killian示意Tony冷静一下，“Peter，我会放了Tony和Pepper的，不过不是现在，你要跟着我把这项产品做出来，等我们离开之后我就会放了他们两个。”

 

“Let him go! I will do it!” Tony的手腕已经出血了，可是他完全不在乎。

 

“不，我已经不需要你的帮忙了，我有Peter就足够了！”

 

Tony看着Peter被带了出去，他再一次感到无助与绝望。他每一次都会把事情弄成这样，他一直没办法保护Peter。

 

Pepper盯着Killian，她现在只想杀掉眼前这个男人。

 

“他不会帮你的，绝—对—不—会！”

 

“Wow! Wow! 你太激动了！我又没让Tony帮忙！” Killian把刚被带进来的Peter拉了过来，“我们有新帮手了！一个比Tony Stark更优秀的帮手！”

 

“Peter…” Pepper用力地挣扎着，“你对Peter做过什么？你怎么敢！”

 

“事实上，我的确没有对他做过什么——他太小了，在完整版的稳定剂制造出来之前他都不能接受注射。” Killian笑着看着Peter，“Peter，你会制造出来的对不对？毕竟你还要把Pepper救回来。”

 

Peter小心翼翼地来到Pepper面前，他牵住Pepper的手，“I will help you…Don’t be scared…”

 

Pepper感觉到Peter在用力的握着她的手，这让她感到安心。

 

“我不会害怕的，Peter，你要小心。”

 

“Dr. Killian，有人入侵这里！”

 

“好了！大家准备一下！” Killian指着另外几个全副武装的人，“你们，先去注射新的稳定剂！”

 

Killian看着屏幕上被吊起来的总统，“Peter，你继续制造稳定剂，所有东西我都已经准备好了。”

 

Tony找到Pepper的时候被Killian出来阻止了，很明显的是这家伙已经把自己变成了一个怪物。

 

“我们终于可以在天台见面了，Tony。” Killian全身都透着火光，“你救不到Pepper，哈！我让她变得完美！我和Peter把她变得完美！Peter的天赋也被我发掘了出来！”

 

“Where is Peter?” Tony觉得自己的肋骨应该断了，他的胸口痛到已经麻痹了。

 

“这有什么关系呢？” Killian嘲笑地看着Tony：“反正你都要死了。而我——我会帮你带着Peter去拥抱未来的了！那孩子值得这些！”

 

Tony不可置信地看着眼前突然静止动作的Killian——

 

“Tony叔叔！”

 

Tony抱着Peter，Jarvis也在这个时候尽责地汇报战况：“Sir，所有热源都静止了。”

 

“Peter，是你做的吗？你修改了方程式？” Tony觉得Peter应该吓坏了，所以他并没有用太高的音量去问他。

 

“Tony叔叔……我可以帮你的……我可以帮你……” Peter不敢抬起头看着Tony，“你生气的话就骂我，不要再扔下我一个人了……”

 

Peter没有哭，他只是把脸埋在Tony的肩膀上，他一直重复着这些话语。

 

“不要扔下我一个人……我也可以帮你的……你不用担心我……”


	13. Chapter 13

事情都完结了，大家都没事，可是Tony并不开心。Peter好像变得独立了，他不再像小时候那么粘人了。

 

“Peter，你……” Tony实在不知道该怎么说，难道Peter就像书上写的那样到了青少年的叛逆期吗？

 

“Tony叔叔，你不用担心我的。” Peter很认真地对Tony说道，“我可以照顾好我自己，你不用总是担心我会有危险。”

 

第一轮的交流以Tony失败告终，Tony始终没办法改变Peter的决定。Peter知道了Tony的情况，他知道Tony有焦虑症的其中一个根源是和他有关。

 

Tony害怕这个世界的威胁会伤害Peter，所以他才不断改装钢甲，他想要亲手消灭这些威胁，不然他会一直焦虑下去。Tony甚至忘不了在黑洞里的事情，他在失去意识之前一直听到Peter的哭声，他到现在都很害怕，他害怕会离开Peter。

 

Peter不想让Tony一直因为他而活在焦虑当中，所以他想要改变自己，让自己变得更强，他要学习更多，然后像Tony一样可以保护自己、保护别人。

 

“Sir，我建议您对Mr. Parker进行适当的示弱。” Jarvis友善地提出了建议。

 

“例如？”

 

“例如您可以说，您需要接受心脏手术，可是您害怕，需要Mr. Parker的安慰。”

 

“不，这听起来太蠢了，我绝对不会做这种事情！”

 

Peter疑惑地看着站在自己房门前的Tony——

 

“Tony叔叔……你不睡吗？”

 

“Um…Well，明天我就要去接受心脏手术了，我有点紧张，我睡不着。” Tony在心里骂着Jarvis，如果这个馊主意不可靠的话，他明天就卸载Jarvis!

 

“那……你要我陪你睡觉吗？”

 

“不！这样不太好——好吧，睡你房间还是我房间？”

 

Tony现在就躺在Peter旁边，可是他不知道该怎么进行育儿对话。

 

“呃……Peter，你不用担心，我的焦虑症已经恢复得差不多了，不会有钢甲半夜出来攻击你的。”

 

“……” Tony很久都没有得到Peter的回答，“Peter？你睡了吗？Peter——”

 

Tony得到的回应是一个温暖的拥抱。

 

“Tony叔叔，我可以帮你的，你不用总是担心我的。”

 

Peter还没到变声期，他的声音还是那么的软绵绵，就像小时候一样可爱。当Peter用这种声音跟Tony说话的时候，Tony就觉得自己好像被治愈了一样。

 

Tony轻轻地抚摸着Peter的背脊，他感觉Peter好像长大了，又好像没长大。明明每一天都待在Peter身边，可是却无法察觉到他长大，等到回过神来，却发现了当初只有他膝盖高的小豆丁已经长得快要到他的腰腹了，只是还是有点瘦。

 

“Peter，你已经帮了我很多了。”

 

“我想要帮你更多！” Peter抬起头看着Tony，“我不想一直被你保护着！我不想你受伤！”

 

Tony凝视着Peter不说话，他吻了吻Peter的脸颊，“Thank you, Peter. 谢谢你替我着想……可是，为什么你最近都——都不和我相处在一起了？你不喜欢和我待在一起吗？”

 

Peter红了红脸，他把头埋在Tony的肩膀上，“如果不让你担心的话，我就要学会照顾自己……”

 

“Um…所以你才不再粘着我？你想要学会独立？你从哪里学来的？” Tony·一脸懵逼·Stark问道。

 

“是……是我听到其他同学说的……”

 

Tony听完之后认真地考虑给Peter转校的事情，看看Peter都认识了些什么人？

 

“Peter，想要学会独立不一定要这样疏离我。”

 

“那要怎么做？”

 

面对Peter这么一问，Tony觉得有点难圆下去了——

 

“呃……反正……反正就是不要疏离我，就像以前一样。”

 

“可是……那样我就学不会照顾自己了啊？” Peter一脸疑惑地看着Tony。

 

“……” Tony看着Peter再次静音，“你真的要疏离我吗？你要离开我吗？”

 

“不是这样的！” Peter有点紧张起来，“我……我不是要离开Tony叔叔！我不会离开你的！”

 

“好吧……” Tony摸了摸Peter的头，触感没有变，还是那么柔软，“你知道的，我父亲……Howard他以前不管我，所以我才会变成这样子——其实我知道大家都不喜欢我这种人——”

 

“不！我很喜欢Tony叔叔！”

 

Peter紧紧抱着Tony，而Tony则继续说道：“我没当过父亲，我父亲也没有教导我如何当一个父亲，所以我只想把我童年的遗憾全部都弥补到你身上。我害怕你会遇到危险，害怕你会受伤，我害怕我会离开你，也害怕……也害怕你会离开我。”

 

“Tony叔叔……我不会离开你的，永远都不会！”

 

好像……示弱地有点过火了……

 

Tony看着黏在自己身上不下来的Peter，他只能一遍又一遍地安抚他。

 

“我很抱歉，我总是不守承诺让你感到害怕。”

 

“我知道的……我知道的，Tony叔叔，这是你的责任，你穿上钢甲就有责任拯救这个世界。” Peter的手放在Tony胸口的反应堆上，“所以我想要变得跟你一样，然后我就可以在你身边帮你了，这样你就不用这么累。”

 

“Peter，你不需要这么急的，我会等你，我会等你到可以和我一起承担责任的那一刻。”

 

“拉勾勾。”

 

Tony伸出小指勾住Peter的小指，就像以前一样。

 

“好，拉勾勾。”

 

Tony躺在床上，他现在在被送进手术间的途中——

 

“Tony叔叔，你不用紧张的，我会在外面等你出来。” Peter扶着床边的架子在Tony脸颊上留下一个吻，“你一定会没事的。”

 

Tony心脏旁的那些碎片都被清理出来了，他给了自己第二次机会，他再次拥有一个健康的心脏。

 

“我们采用了最新的医疗技术，所以Mr. Stark的伤口目前已经恢复完毕了，随时都可以离开医院。”

 

在医生进来检查完之后，Peter马上跑上前，他小心翼翼地看着Tony那个原本装着反应堆的地方。

 

“怎么了？要听一听我的心跳声确定一下吗？” Tony笑着摸了摸Peter的脑袋，小豆丁总是对他的事情一惊一乍的，这让Tony觉得很高兴。

 

“可以听吗？” 得到Tony的同意，他马上把耳朵贴到Tony的胸口上，他听到的是强而有力的心跳声，Tony再次拥有一个健康的心脏了。

 

“Tony叔叔，我们回家吧。”

 

“好，我们回家。”


End file.
